Vs. Raikou
Vs. Raikou is the first episode of season 3 of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 12/16/18. Story Dawn: Ampharos, use Thunder Punch! Ampharos charges forward, striking Terraspin the Blastoise and knocks it back. Ben stands on the other side, as Silver breaks down camp. Terraspin shakes it off, eager to go. Terraspin: Bla bla! Ben: Not bad! Now Terraspin, Blizzard! Dawn: Avoid it with Cotton Guard! Then fire it with Electro Ball! Blastoise leaps into the air, retracting into its shell and spinning like a clock hand. A Blizzard is released, while Ampharos glows white. It forms a large cotton ball that acts as a shield, resisting the Blizzard. It then forms Electro Ball within the Cotton Guard, it expanding in size as it fires it. Ben: Ha! I know how to counter that! Water Pledge! Blastoise glows blue, stomping the ground. Water towers shoot from the ground, striking the Cotton Guard. The Cotton Guard absorbs the water and sags, drooping the attack and the Electro Ball to the ground. A second Electro Ball shoots at Terraspin, surprising it. Ben: Not fast enough! Mirror Coat! Terraspin glows with a multi-colored aura, taking the Electro Ball. It strains as it skids back, then fires the Electro Ball back, striking and defeating Ampharos. Dawn: Ampharos, no! Silver: Looks like the practice battle is over. Ben: Oh yeah! That’s the way, Terraspin! Terraspin: (Raising arms up) Blast! Dawn: Honestly, did you have to go that hard? We were simply preparing for our upcoming contest. Ampharos: (Weakly) Amp amp. Ben: Hey, you can’t complain about the training you get! Especially after this guy turns you down. Silver: I simply thought you would be a better foe for her at the moment. You have plenty of powerful Pokémon. Dawn: And no control or restraint. Ampharos, let’s return and rest. Dawn pulls out Ampharos’ Pokéball, when it sparks with electricity. Ampharos: Amp? Ampharos looks up to the trees, seeing a group of Pachirisu traveling all in the same direction. Ampharos gets up and follows after them, confusing Dawn. Dawn: Ampharos? Where are you going? Dawn follows after Ampharos, Ben and Silver concerned. Ben returns Terraspin as the two follow her through the forest. A thick mist forms suddenly, with Ampharos tracking the electricity of the Pachirisu. Dawn loses sight of it, stopping in the mist. Ben and Silver catch up to her. Ben: Where’d Ampharos go? Dawn: I don’t know. I can’t see anything. Butterfree, come out and blow this mist away with Gust! Dawn opens a Pokéball, choosing Butterfree. Butterfree: Free! Free! Butterfree’s wings glow blue, her flapping her wings to release a Gust. The mist is blown away in layers, but it piles back on before clearing. They remain in the mist, Dawn pouting. Dawn: Now what do we do? Ben: I may have an idea. Just give me a minute. Ben steps into the mist, disappearing. Dawn looks agitated by this. Dawn: Why did he just walk out in the middle of a mist?! Silver: Try having Butterfree scout the area. Butterfree have the ability Compound Eyes, which gifts them with more accurate vision. She may be able to see through the mist. Dawn: Huh? Butterfree, is that true? Butterfree: (Nods head) Free! Free! Dawn: Then go! Find Ampharos! Butterfree flies off, leaving Silver and Dawn alone in the mist. Ben reappears, holding a Quick Ball. Ben: Where’d Butterfree go? Dawn: To look for Ampharos. Her Compound Eyes will allow her to see. Ben: Ah, smart idea! I had a different, maybe more accurate way. It went after those Pachirisu, right? Well, that means all we have to do is track their electricity like Ampharos is! Buzzshock! Ben throws the Quick Ball, choosing Buzzshock the Rotom. Buzzshock: Rotom! Dawn shudders at the sight of Buzzshock, as it floats past her head. Silver watches in wonder. Dawn: I’ve had too many bad hair days thanks to Ian’s Rotom. Not a big fan of them. Ben: Don’t worry. It’s calmed down from its mischievous nature. For the most part. Dawn: For the most part?! Silver: Where did you get it from? You already had a full party. Ben: (Evasively) Eh, doesn’t matter. Come on, let’s go find Ampharos. Buzzshock sparks with electricity, as it points off in a direction. They follow Buzzshock, as they find a Chinchou resting on a rock. It releases Mist from its mouth, obscuring itself once they were in sight. Silver: A Chinchou is causing this Mist? Ben: Which means the wild Pokémon are hiding something. I suggest we move cautiously. Buzzshock: Rotom. Butterfree: Free! Butterfree flies overhead, motioning them to follow. They follow, as the mist lets up enough for them to see a crystal clear lake. It has dozens of Electric type Pokémon hanging out in the water and on the shore, including the Pachirisu, Chinchou, Pichu, Pikachu, Elekid, Elektrike, Shinx, Luxio, Mareep and Voltorb. Ampharos lies in the water, relaxed with its eyes closed. Buzzshock stares with lust, as it zips over and dives into the lake. It comes out, floating on top of the water blissfully. Ben: That’s an interesting twist. Dawn: Ampharos! So that’s where you are! All the Electric Pokémon spot them, enraged by their sudden appearance. They all fire streams of electricity, the group freaking out. Ampharos swims over and forms a Cotton Guard, intercepting the Electric attacks. Ampharos tosses the Cotton Guard aside afterwards, clamoring to calm the Pokémon down. Ampharos: Ampha! Amp amp amp, ros ros! The Electric Pokémon don’t look too happy, but they all simmer down and go back to floating. Dawn sighs in relief. Dawn: Thank you Ampharos. What got those Pokémon so on edge? Ampharos climbs out of the water, Ben gasping as he notices. Ben: No way! Dawn: What? Ben: Do you not see it? I mean, look at it. Dawn and Silver look back to Ampharos, Silver figuring it out next. Silver: It’s healed. There’s no sign of the damage it took from its earlier battle at all. Dawn: (Gasps) You’re right! Does this lake have healing properties? Ben: Let’s find out. Terraspin! Ben opens his Pokéball, choosing Terraspin. Terraspin floats in the water, though its injuries don’t heal. Silver: It must only effect Electric types. That’s why your Rotom was so eager to get in. Dawn: Truly a wonder. I wonder how it works. Buzzshock: Ro! Ro! Buzzshock floats over a spot in the lake, pointing at something. Terraspin comes over and Ben hops onto it, it swimming out. The Electric Pokémon anxiously watch him go, as he makes it to the middle of the lake. They get to where Buzzshock was pointing to, as Ben takes a deep breath and plunges his head under water. A crystal is at the bottom of the lake, shining brightly. He brings his head out, as Terraspin takes him back, now nervous by the Electric Pokémon. Ben: There’s some sorta crystal at the bottom of the lake. It’s gotta be what gives the lake its healing properties. Dawn: Incredible! Silver: If we’re done here, I suggest we get going. These Pokémon have been on edge since we wandered in, which means they’re worried that we’ll take that crystal. Dawn: We would never do that! Ben: But some people may. I may have to agree with Silver on this one. Dawn: (Groans) Fine. Butterfree, will you lead us out of the mist? Butterfree: (Nods) Free! End Scene Butterfree leads Dawn, Silver and Ben through the forest, the mist dying down. Dawn looks back into the mist longingly. Dawn: I wish we could’ve stayed longer. That lake was so mystical. Silver: I think it’s better off being one of the mysteries of Johto. Ben: Yeah. Who knows what would happen if people like Team Rocket found it. Butterfree: (Distressed) Free, free! The group turns, seeing Butterfree at the side of an injured Chinchou. They go over to it, Dawn picking it up. Dawn: Who would do such a thing? We have to get it to the lake. Silver: The Chinchou are using Mist to obscure the area. If this one is down, Ben: Then that means something is going towards the lake. They rush back towards the lake, with all the Electric Pokémon on the side of the lake. They see the group coming back, them threatening to use an Electric attack. Dawn: Please! This Chinchou needs to get in the lake! The Electric Pokémon prepare to attack, when a roar occurs. Everyone is silent, when Raikou appears through the mist. The group gasps in marvel, as Ben draws his Pokédex. Pokédex: Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon. It is said to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the rain clouds on its back. Silver: So that’s why they are on edge. Because Raikou comes here. Raikou looks tired and injured, as it walks into the lake and submerges itself. Raikou relaxes in the water, when the ground shakes violently. A large mecha with an oval shaped head and two large mechanical legs drops down, the force of the landing lifting Raikou out of the water. The oval open container opens up and surrounds Raikou. Raikou manages to leap out of it before it closes, preparing to flee. Hun: Steelix, Bind. Hun appears in the path of Raikou’s escape, opening a Pokéball and choosing Steelix. She wraps around and Binds Raikou, trapping it. It roars in anger, releasing bursts of Thunder to try and break free. Steelix is immune, as the other Electric Pokémon release electric attacks, causing Silver, Dawn and Ben to run. Butterfree is hit by several of them, being defeated. The Chinchou that Dawn is holding is hit, shimmering with yellow healing energy. Ben: That’s a Volt Absorb ability! The Chinchou wakes up good as new, hopping out of Dawn’s arms and joining its companions. Dawn returns Butterfree, as the Electric Pokémon unleash more attacks. Ben and Silver open Pokéballs choosing Cannonbolt the Donphan and Marowak, which help shield their trainers from the attacks. The mecha takes the electric attacks with no harm, them being sucked to a lightning rod type device. The hatch opens up, revealing Attila and Petrel. Attila: Ha! Good hustle, Hun! Now, get it in and let’s get out of here! Dawn: Team Rocket! Petrel: Oh? You kids all seem to know when to be in the wrong place. Ben: Yeah? Too bad we’re gonna take you out! Buzzshock, hit them with Thunder Shock! Dawn: And Ampharos, Electro Ball! Ben and Dawn open Pokéballs, choosing Buzzshock and Ampharos. They fire Thunder Shock and Electro Ball, which are drawn into their lightning rod and negated. Raikou Crunches into Steelix, though she still takes it towards the mecha. Ben: Silver, help me out! Silver looks conflicted, as Marowak looks back at him. She nods, as Silver nods, swallowing with nerves as well. Ben: Cannonbolt, curl up with Defense Curl! Silver: And Marowak, shoot Cannonbolt at the mecha with Bone Rush! Cannonbolt curls up, as Marowak swings her club, striking Cannonbolt like a golf ball. Cannonbolt shoots at the mecha as Steelix takes Raikou to the mecha. Attila looks startled. Attila: Interfering brats! I’ll teach you a lesson! Attila prepares a Pokéball, when Petrel grabs his hand, stopping him. Petrel: Wait. I received a little tidbit that if it comes through, our victory is guaranteed. Cannonbolt flies at the mecha, but begins to slow down. He begins to drop, going beneath the mecha as he crashes down into the lake. Ben looks in disbelief. Ben: Cannonbolt! Hun: Finish it. Raikou lets out a powerful Roar, forcing Steelix to retreat into its Pokéball. Raikou leaps out and dives down towards the lake, but the mecha bends down and scoops him up, trapping him in the oval container. It then closes, as Attila laughs. Attila: Ha! Easiest catch ever! And it was supposed to be a Legendary! Petrel: Let’s get out of here while we still can. The hatch closes to the mecha, as it bends down and leaps into the air, disappearing. Hun grins and steps back into the mist, disappearing. The Electric Pokémon look dismayed, some returning to the lake while the rest of them flee. Ben, Dawn and Silver look crushed, as Ben turns to Silver in anger. Ben: What was that?! Your Marowak was easily strong enough to shoot Cannonbolt into that mecha! How could you miss?! Silver: You’re blaming me?! How about you, thinking the best plan was sending your Pokémon airborne! Terraspin or even Heatblast would’ve been better options than him! Dawn: Boys, enough! Dawn gets in between the two, them staring angrily at each other. Ben returns Cannonbolt and Buzzshock, storming off. Silver looks ashamed, returning Marowak and heading off. Dawn appears distressed, not sure how to respond. She follows after them, the three traveling in silence. Main Events * Dawn's Butterfree is revealed to have the ability Compound Eyes. * Ben adds Buzzshock the Rotom into his rotation. * Neo Team Rocket captures Raikou. Characters * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Ben Tennyson Villains * Neo Team Rocket ** Petrel ** Attila ** Hun Pokémon * Marowak (Silver's) * Ampharos (Dawn's) * Butterfree (Dawn's) * Terraspin the Blastoise (Ben's) * Buzzshock the Rotom (Ben's) * Cannonbolt the Donphan (Ben's) * Steelix (Hun's) * Chinchou (several) * Pachirisu * Pichu * Pikachu * Elekid * Electrike * Shinx * Luxio * Mareep * Voltorb * Raikou Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode As Clear as Crystal, which featured a Zapdos going to this crystal powered lake to heal instead of Raikou. Team Rocket targeted Raikou as it was coming back to heal. * Ben somehow added a Pokémon from his storage into his party while they were in the mist. * Silver makes the choice to not oppose Team Rocket, with him and Marowak causing their rescue attempt to fail. * Compound Eyes is the first new ability featured in this series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket